Der verstorbene Freund
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Als Lucius Malfoy stirbt, begleitet Hermine ihren besten Freund und Kollegen Severus auf die Beerdigung. Doch Malfoy Manor lässt Bellatrix' Folter in ihr hochkommen, und so müssen sie sich am Ende gegenseitig trösten...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Der verstorbene Freund**

„Hermine?", fragte Minerva beim Abendessen.

„Ja?", erwiderte die neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

„Weißt du zufällig, warum Severus nicht kommt?" Die Schulleiterin blickte besorgt zu dem leeren Stuhl des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich für ihn." Minerva hatte ihr erzählt, dass er vor dem Krieg oft das Essen hatte ausfallen lassen, doch seitdem wieder Frieden herrschte, er nahezu immer kam und sich sogar während der Mahlzeiten höflich mit seinen Kollegen unterhielt. „Wenn du möchtest, schau ich mal nach dem Essen bei ihm vorbei."

„Das würde mich beruhigen", sagte Minerva erleichtert.

Also beeilte sich Hermine mit ihrem Abendbrot und ging hinunter in die Kerker. Obwohl es schon April war, war es noch immer recht kühl und auch die Dunkelheit kehrte noch schneller zurück, als man es erwartete. Sie war beunruhigt, dass Severus nicht erschienen war, und auch, dass Minerva sich ebenfalls Sorgen machte. Nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert war…

Hermine lief einen Schritt schneller – er war einer ihrer besten Freunde! So sehr es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick verwundern mochte, so einleuchtend war es auf den zweiten, dass sie sich verstanden. Nachdem Severus ihr zu Beginn des Schuljahres eine Chance gegeben hatte (indem er Gespräche zwischen ihnen im Lehrerzimmer oder am Essenstisch geduldet hatte oder sich für eine Partie Schach im Lehrerzimmer bereit erklärt hatte), hatte sie ihn schnell davon überzeugen können, dass man sich mit ihr ganz wunderbar über Fachliches aber auch Privates unterhalten konnte. Er war zwar noch immer sehr verschlossen, doch sie wusste immerhin noch mehr als der Rest ihrer Kollegen, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging.

Sie hatte mittlerweile sein Büro erreicht und klopfte an die Tür. „Severus? Severus, bist du da?"

Niemand antwortete.

Sie versuchte es noch einmal, dann betrat sie das Büro mit dem Passwort, dass er ihr vor ein paar Wochen verraten hatte. Doch es war leer. Verwundert ging sie weiter den Korridor entlang zu seiner Privatwohnung und klopfte dort – normalerweise wäre er doch noch im Büro…?

„Severus?"

Wieder antwortete niemand, wieder betrat Hermine das Zimmer ohne Erlaubnis. Der Raum war dunkel, keine Kerzen brannten, doch sie konnte ein Geräusch vernehmen, dass sie aufhorchen ließ. Es klang fast wie… ein Schluchzen?

„Severus?" Sie tastete sich langsam voran und fand ihn auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, welcher nur kalte Asche beinhaltete, sitzen. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinte.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Sie hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen! Und erst recht nicht so emotional! Vorsichtig trat sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Severus?", machte sie leise und legte ihm behutsam eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Was ist passiert?"

Ohne sie auch nur anzusehen, drückte er ihr einen edlen Brief in die Hand.

Hermine nahm ihn verwundert und las ihn. Er war von Narzissa Malfoy, um Severus mitzuteilen, dass Lucius verstorben war…

Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser gewesen, der sie beleidigt und bedroht hatte und in dessen Haus sie ohne sein Eingreifen gefoltert worden war. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr freute sich plötzlich über seinen Tod, empfand Genugtuung über diese Gerechtigkeit – und dann schämte sie sich sofort. Es war ethisch nicht in Ordnung, sich über jemandes Tod zu freuen, besonders wenn dieser eine Familie und Freunde besessen hatte, die ihn liebten und nun vermissten. Was sie wieder zu Severus brachte.

Erneut legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und strich langsam darüber. „Es tut mir so leid", sprach sie ihm ihr Beileid aus, und sie meinte es auch so. Sie wolle nicht, dass er noch immer leiden musste – der Krieg war vorbei, verdammt nochmal!

Da löste er sich aus seiner starren Haltung und sah sie an.

Der tieftraurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen tat ihr innerlich so weh, dass sie automatisch ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn umarmend an sich drückte.

Er ließ es sich gefallen und schmiegte sich an sie. „Er… Er war mein bester Freund", brachte er stockend heraus und eine neue Welle an Traurigkeit überfiel ihn.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken, durch die Haare und sprach sanfte Worte, während er sich ausweinte und sie sich wünschte, sie dürfte ihn immer so nah bei sich haben…

* * *

Severus war blasser als sonst, aber ansonsten trug er die Beerdigung mit Fassung. Er hatte Hermine gebeten, ihn zu begleiten, und sie hatte sofort zugestimmt. Sie würde alles für ihn tun – auch zu der Beerdigung ihres Albtraumes gehen.

Auch wenn er einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, wusste sie, dass er bestürzt war. Sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt, um ihn zu stützen, und er hatte dankbar gelächelt.

Die Kapelle auf dem Friedhof in der Nähe von Malfoy Manor war gut gefüllt. Viele hohe Tiere aus dem Ministerium besetzten die ersten Reihen, dann erst kamen die Verwandten und Freunde. Der Sarg war vorne geschlossen aufgestellt, weiße Rosen darum verstreut mit Kränzen von Angehörigen.

Severus steuerte eine der letzten Reihen an und Hermine war es ganz recht. Sie vermutete, dass unter den Gästen auch (ehemalige) Todesser waren und sie als Muggelgeborene und beste Freundin Harry Potters fühlte sich in solch einer Gesellschaft besonders unwohl…

Während der Trauerfeier hielten verschiedene Personen eine Rede auf Lucius: Draco, Fudge, ein Geschäftspartner und andere. Narzissa war anscheinend zu sehr mitgenommen dafür.

Severus wollte nicht.

Nach ein paar besonders bewegenden Worten nahm Severus Hermines Hand, ohne sie anzusehen.

Sie drückte seine Hand kurz und er strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Nach der Trauerfeier wurde der Sarg hinausgetragen und die Trauergäste folgten langsam in einer langen Prozession.

Hermine hakte sich wieder bei Severus ein, während sie schweigend über den Friedhof gingen.

Der Sarg wurde mit wenigen aber gefühlvollen Worten des Priesters hinabgeführt und wer wollte, konnte eine Schaufel Erde hineinwerfen.

Severus trat irgendwann nach vorn, doch Hermine blieb stehen – das konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht tun; es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

Erst als Severus wieder an ihrer Seite war, fühlte sie sich wieder sicher.

Danach begaben sich alle Gäste nach Malfoy Manor, wo der Leichenschmaus serviert wurde.

Narzissa Malfoy, gestützt von ihrem Sohn, stand am Eingang, begrüßte mit Würde ihre Gäste, während diese der Familie ihr herzliches Beileid aussprachen. Es musste einfach schrecklich sein, den Mann, den man liebte, zu verlieren – egal, wie grausam er gewesen war.

Hermine fürchtete sich davor, den Malfoys ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen, und trödelte sie und Severus ans Ende der Reihe. Doch schließlich mussten auch sie vortreten.

„Severus!", sagte Narzissa mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte ihren alten Freund. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

„Natürlich", erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf seine Begleitung – und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Mein herzliches Beileid", sagte Hermine schnell, weil es ihr das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation erschien, doch das nützte nichts.

„Was macht sie denn hier?!", zischte Narzissa wütend. „Sie hat hier nichts verloren!"

„Narzissa", versuchte Severus einzugreifen, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Sie hat Lucius immer gehasst! Wenn sie jetzt hier Trauer vorspielt, dann heuchelt sie aber gewaltig! Ich will sie hier nicht haben!"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, denn im Grunde hatte Narzissa vollkommen recht.

Doch es war Draco, der ihr zu Hilfe kam. „Aber Mutter", sagte er in ruhigem Tonfall, „siehst du nicht, dass sie hier ist, um Severus zu unterstützen?" Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf die verschlungenen Hände der beiden. Dann gab er Hermine ein trauriges Lächeln. „Und ich bin ihr sehr dankbar dafür." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und Hermine schüttelte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Narzissa rümpfte zwar mit der Nase, sagte aber nichts mehr, und sie alle betraten das Haus.

Als Hermine den großen Saal betrat, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie mit diesem Anblick zurechtkommen würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn und ihr wurde schlecht. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Hektisch sah sie sich um – da war die Stelle, an der Dobby den Kerzenleuchter auf Bellatrix fallengelassen hatte, dort, wo Harry und Ron sich versteckt hatten – und dort…, wo Bellatrix sie gefoltert hatte. Automatisch krampfte sie ihre rechte Hand auf ihren linken Arm, der plötzlich wieder wehtat, obwohl die Wunde schon seit langem vernarbt war.

Severus bemerkte ihren Aufruhr natürlich. „Hermine!", sagte er eindringlich. „Was ist?"

„Ich muss hier raus", stammelte sie und es fiel ihr schwer, Luft zu bekommen.

Severus legte ihr sofort eine Hand auf den Rücken und führte sie sanft nach draußen.

„Ich muss hier weg", flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

Daraufhin nahm er sie in den Arm und apparierte sie beide nach Hogwarts.

Hermine war nun vollkommen aufgelöst, daher hob er sie auf den Arm und trug sie über einen Hintereingang im Garten in sein Wohnzimmer in den Kerkern, während sie in ihn hineinweinte. Er setzte sie beide auf sein Sofa und versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Langsam wurde Hermine bewusst, dass die Gefahr vorüber war, dass sie wieder im gemütlichen Hogwarts war, und besonders, dass Severus hier bei ihr war. Jetzt war sie wieder sicher. Ihre Tränen verebbten, ihr Atem wurde ruhiger, ihre Wange ruhte noch immer an seiner Brust und seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken.

„Hermine?", sagte er nach einer Weile leise.

Sie nickte gegen ihn.

„Magst du mir verraten, was eben geschehen ist?"

Sie seufzte einmal, bevor sie flüsterte: „Als Harry, Ron und ich auf der Suche nach Horkruxen waren, wurden wir im Wald von ein paar Greifern geschnappt und nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Ich hatte Harry mit einem Brandzauber versehen, sodass sie sich nicht einig waren, ob er es wirklich war. Da entdeckte Bellatrix Gryffindors Schwert, das ich in meiner Tasche hatte. Sie war der Meinung, es müsste in ihrem Verlies in Gringotts sein, deswegen… befragte sie mich… allein. Die anderen waren im Keller. Ich wusste natürlich nichts von dem Schwert, also fragte sie mich immer und immer wieder. Dann hat sie mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch versehen … und… mir in den Arm geritzt. Das Wort… _Schlammblut_." Sie hob ihren linken Arm, schob ihren Pullover zurück, und zeigte ihm die Narbe. Noch immer konnte man das Wort deutlich erkennen.

Severus zischte entsetzt und zog Hermine noch ein Stücken enger an sich.

Hermine versteckte ihren Arm wieder und fuhr fort: „Die Malfoys standen nur daneben und haben nichts dagegen unternommen. Am Ende haben Harry, Ron und Dobby mich gerettet, wir apparierten nach Shell Cottage, doch Bellatrix hatte ein Messer nach uns geworfen… und Dobby getroffen." Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen.

Severus umarmte sie fest und strich ihr übers Haar. „Das… das ist meine Schuld", flüsterte er irgendwann betroffen.

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wieso denn das?", wollte sie verwundert wissen.

„Ich habe das falsche Schwert in Bellatrix' Verlies verstaut und euch das echte gegeben. Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie dachte, ihr wärt bei ihr eingebrochen."

Hermine schüttelte sofort vehement mit dem Kopf. „Das konntest du vorher nicht einmal erahnen. Außerdem hätte sie sicher einen anderen Grund gefunden, mich zu verletzen…"

Severus blickte sie einen Moment aufmerksam an, dann ließ er seine Fingerkuppen sanft über ihre Wange streichen. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Warum bist du trotzdem mit mir zu der Beerdigung gegangen?"

Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und nahm seine Hand. „Weil du mir wichtiger bist als alles andere."

„Hermine…", flüsterte er gerührt.

Sie beugte sich langsam vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, bevor er sie erneut an sich zog und sie energischer küsste, nahezu hungrig, als wäre sie sein ganzer Trost, sein Rettungsanker. Er umfasste ihren Kopf, sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen weichen Haaren.

Schließlich löste er sich von ihr und legte seine Stirn an ihre. „Ich danke dir", flüsterte er.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte sie in dem gleichen Tonfall.

Er lächelte und versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch kein Ton wollte aus seiner Kehle dringen.

„Ich weiß", lächelte sie ebenfalls und das genügte beiden vollkommen.

ENDE.


End file.
